bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 Comics
This is the list for the more than 100 comics of the series. Character Sheet *Character sheet Comics by Author Philipnova798 *Introduction *When Noobs Escape *Priceless *The Matoran Social *The Generic Brand *Girl Problems *Larry in Mario World *The Landlord *Bionicle Dragon VS. Bob *Shane's Memorial *Even Sir Pickles Hates This Movie *Ralph Runs the Maze *Bob's Mind *Phil's clones *Alien VS. Predator VS. Lhikan and Kyle *How Venom Came To The Comics *Villain Tryouts *Tarry's Idea *Phi, Koi Boy and Ronald McDonald *The Bunny meets the Transformers *The Zombie Attack Part Three *The Yellow (and cheap) Submarine *BOBS!- A parody movie poster *Phil's GS Roles Since He Started The Comics *Stranded Season 2: *Coming of the New Characters *Bob's Comic-Warning, does not make any sense. *School *COUSIN! *Swearing Steve Gets Arrested *Villainy Embarrassments *Strogg Fanboys *Prelude to the GS comic *Sharnak's Birthday *The Muffin Bandit Part 1 *The Muffin Bandit Part 2 *Intros and Free Spaces *Of Humans and Babies, and Chokii *Christmas Traditions *Onepu and The Other World *Link's Catch of The Day *Torchic is stolen! *ToM and the Villains *Dark's Retirement *Phil, Hapori Nui and The BBC *Caught on Film: Another Failed Attempt *End of School *Mah Birthday! Co-Authors Toa of Matrix *Wrong House *Inside a Fight Cloud *The Zombie attack 2 *Author Powers? *Parranoid Characters *Whenua's Story Part 1 Season 2: *Season Two Changes *Randomness and Co-Author Hijinks *THE MOST AWESOME, UNBELIEVIBLE, AMAZING, AND COOLEST COMIC EVER! *Darth Vader, You are OLD! *Character Drop Outs *Bad Day- Made before season 2. *Phil and the Aliens- Like Bad day, was originally made for season one. The Bohrok Lord *Phil The Noob *The Zombie Attack *Barney Land *Zombie Attack Three-Extended edition *Swearing Steve's Advice Season 2: *Never Trust Llamas He has since retired from Comics Factory. Skorpyo *Phil is Stuck 1: This is Not Skorpyo's Introduction Comic *Phil is Stuck 2- Phil, Skorp and the Comic Barrier Season 2: *The Ultimate Showdown-GIMPed by Nuparurocks *Skorp's new Sprite Blade Titan974 *Meet Blade *Return to Hyrule Part 1 Rogwiz Coming soon. Other comics Road to Japan *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 Guest Star Comics: *Leppy *Slacker Sensei *Kashin *Toa of Matrix and Zakitano- Tiny Toa of Air *VakamaTK *Kaboutops Man *Bohrok Lord *Rangan Mercenus *Raenda and The Stalkers *Bob's Cooking Catastrophe *The Last PGS comic (for now) Season 2: *Bioniclebuilder, Blade Titan, Nuparurocks, Rogwiz, Gavla, Darthbrandon114, Makito, Toa Humva of Alex, Johnuva, 009, Dewane, Turaga Dlakii and TXA *Chane and Toa of Pizzaz *Absoba and DB *Again* *Maphrox: Toa of Bread *X-Ice *Kothra and KanohiNinja Holidays: *Bob's Christmas Tree *New Years Eve 2007 *A Very C.L.U.B.B.y Easter *Featuring My Mom, Sort Of- Made By Toa of Matrix *The Fourth of July Misshapen- Made by Bohrok Lord *One year Anniversary *American Thanksgiving *Twas The Night Before Christmas- Villain Edition *New Years Eve 2008 Comics will be added as they're made. Category:Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 Category:Lists